


Surprise Trip

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [6]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, hospitals smell weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) hadn't been expecting a call from Mark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Trip

(Y/n) gasps as she reads her book. She had not expected that. When her phone begins to ring with Mark's "have you seen my dirt?" ramble, she pauses the music she had playing and answers, mildly surprised. Mark had gone out to Cincinnati to visit his family for his mother's birthday. She hadn't expected a call today. "Hey, Mark. What's up?"

She's even more surprised when it isn't Mark that responds. "Hi, (y/n). It's Tom. Mark asked me to call you."

(Y/n) stands up quickly, her book dropping to the floor. "Is everything okay?"

"Not... exactly. Mark is in the hospital right now. We aren't sure what's wrong right now, he just had severe pains in his-" Tom stops talking and (y/n) can hear mumbling. "Hang on, he wants to talk to you."

She has her hand in her hair and when she hears how rough Mark sounds, it drops down to her mouth. "Hey, don't worry about me."

"How can I not?! I'm flying out to Cincinnati right now." (Y/n) goes to her room and begins packing a week's worth of clothes.

"No, I'll really be okay. I don't think it's anything big."

"I don't care." Mark doesn't argue anymore, his throat hurting and knowing how stubborn (y/n) is. "I'm gonna be out there in a few hours. Have Tom text me the address. And Mark?"

"Yeah?"

(Y/n) draws her lip between her teeth, not quite sure what she was going to say. "Stay alive, okay?"

He laughs quietly. "Sure thing, honey. I'll see you when I see you."

They end the call and (y/n) holds her phone against her chest. Had he just called her honey? They don't use pet names lightly with each other...

"What are you thinking? You can't like him like that, it'd make things weird." (Y/n) shakes her head and finishes packing for her unexpected trip to Ohio.  
\---  
(Y/n) walks over to the desk and the nurse looks up, giving a polite smile. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Um, I'm looking for Mark Fischbach."

The lady looks up the name. "Are you family? Friend visiting hours are over, I'm afraid." She looks up at (y/n) who panics slightly.

What was she supposed to say??? "I'm his girlfriend." Probably not that.

"Oh, I see. Well he's in room 233, which is one floor up."

"Alright, thank you." (Y/n) enters the elevators and when they ding open, she's surprised by the dorky face she sees. "Wade!"

"(Y/n)!" They embrace. "What are you doing out here?"

She glances around the corridor before looking back at Wade. "Thomas called me. I guess Mark wanted to talk to me."

Molly comes up behind Wade. "Hi, (y/n)! Wait, how'd they let you up here?"

A blush rises to (y/n)'s cheeks. "I might have told them I was his girlfriend..."

"You naughty girl!"

She laughs, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah..."

Wade and Molly share a look before Wade says, "Well I guess we should let you get to your boyfriend."

(Y/n) scoffs. "Shut up about it!"

The three say goodbye before (y/n) wanders down to Mark's room. She sees Mark and Tom alone in the room and knocks lightly on the open door, not wanting to intrude. Mark sees (y/n) and lights up a bit. She takes that as an invitation to enter the room. Tom sets his hand on his brother's arm. "I'll be out in the hallway."

Tom and (y/n) greet each other briefly before he leaves, shutting the door behind him. (Y/n) sets her bag down and sits at the edge of Mark's bed. She then starts giggling. Mark furrows his brows. "What?"

(Y/n) covers her mouth and looks at Mark. "What the fuck is on your nose?"

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT I WROTE.  
> WHAT.  
> INSANE AMIRITE???


End file.
